The Wonder Pets: Yes Ollie, Santa Does Shave (SuperMalechi's version, script)
(after the opening credits, we see a Christmas drawing saying "Yes Ollie, Santa Does Shave") *Boy's Voice: The Wonder Pets in Yes Ollie, Santa Does Shave. *(we see the Wonder Pets at the classroom, as Linny is eating her cookie) *Tuck: I love Christmas stuff. *Ming Ming: Yeah, me too! *Linny: (finishes her cookie) Wonder Pets, a Christmas show is gonna be put on during the vacation, at 1:30pm! I love to bake cookies. And I love to eat them. *Ming Ming: I love to play reindeer. (singing) So, I use a red ball to dress like one. And I use stick for that. *Tuck: Christmas is one of the greatest times of the year. *Linny: I love snow. So, we are fans of snows. *Tuck: (singing) I knew this is better. (spoken) Let's see what Ollie's doing. *Linny: OK, c'mon! *(they run to see what Ollie's doing. It is revealed that he is writing something on a piece of paper) *Ollie: Dear Santa. A Christmas show is gonna be today, I would like baby chicks to play the elfs, I would like Baby kittens to play reindeer, and I will volunteer to be the role of Santa during this one. . *Linny: Ollie, what are ya doing? *Ollie: Writing about the show this afternoon. *Tuck: I see. *Ming Ming: Do you want to play Santa? *Ollie: Yes. I love Santa, and he is useful like me. Anyways, I love to act like him. By the way, I love to spend the time playing Santa. (bell rings) Oh, the bell rang! *Linny: Let's go to the stage at Ming Ming's playhouse school! *Tuck: (singing) Good idea! *Linny: C'mon! *(the four pets run back to the school. We see them at Ming Ming's playhouse school's stage room. Ollie is writing the songs to the Christmas show) *Tuck: Ollie, I thought you were gonna be part of the audience. *Ollie: You heard it wrong, Turtle Tuck. I was gonna play the part of Santa. (continues writing the note) As you expect, I am believing that bad guys will be on naughty lists, and good guys will be in good lists as well. So, you were doing better in that. *(Tuck hums "Jingle Bells" while he sets up the Christmas decorations) *Hall the Detention Teacher: (whistles) Okay, guys, quiet down, unless you will be in detention till the show! Pets who will play the reindeer will line up on the right side of the stage, and you pets who will play Santa will-! *(Mr. Halley and Mr Yasumi arrive, in which Mr. Yasumi is voiced by Ringo Starr) *Mr. Halley: Hello Mrs. Hall, meet Mr. Yasumi. *Mr. Yasmin: Hello! *Mr. Hall: Hi. *Mr. Halley: Ollie, are you good? *Ollie: Yes. *Linny: He decided to play Santa. *Mr. Yasumi: Good thinking. *(cut to Ollie on the stage) *Mr. Halley: Give me one ho ho ho, bunny. *Ollie: Ho ho ho. *Mr. Halley: A bit louder. *Ollie: Ho ho ho! *Mr. Halley: Try again, bunny. *Ollie: I remember, I sang. *(flashback to Ollie singing while playing the piano) *Ollie: Old MacDonald had a farm, E I E I O..... *(back to the present) *Ollie: It feels like breathing for the souls. (sings in Ringo Starr's voice) 1, 2, 3, HO, HO, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Mr. Halley: Perfect! *Mr. Yasumi: That is my Santa! *(cut to the Wonder Pets sitting on the floor of the classroom) *Ming Ming: Wow, you were great, Ollie! You're gonna be the perfect Santa Claus in this show! *Tuck: You're gonna be the perfect Santa Claus in this show! *Ollie: I like to follow his teachings. You know. Be nice to kids, maintain a positive body image. By the way, I'm playing one of the greatest human beings in history. I've got to do something special to mark the event, but what? I know, I'll invite Santa himself to the show. *Linny: But Ollie, (singing) Santa's really far away! He lives... at the North Pole! *Ollie: Well, I think he has to come to the mall. *Little Cat: (arrives) Hmph! Santa isn't real! *Ollie: He is too, Little Cat! That's easy. You're just mad because you didn't get the part. * * * * * * * * * * Category:Wonder Pets Scripts Category:Custom Scripts